<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Неожиданный праздник by Montblanc04</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692162">Неожиданный праздник</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04'>Montblanc04</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, F/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Montblanc04/pseuds/Montblanc04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А что, если твой парень Джонни предложит тебе встретить Новый Год с его друзьями?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>New Year Mini-Au [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Неожиданный праздник</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Это вторая часть этой милой истории - ну или альтернативная реальность.<br/>Для полноты картины: Haechan &amp; Mark - Mistletoe (+First Snow) Cover</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>День выдался суетливым. Как и полагается празднику. И ты была рада, что подготовка к Новому Году не оказалась такой одинокой, ведь Джонни предложил провести праздник в компании своих близких друзей - Марка и Хечана - в то время, как сам парень должен был пропустить всю суету и прилететь под вечер ко всему готовенькому. </p><p>Сначала ты не была в восторге от этой затеи, ведь готовить нужно было еще больше, так как планировалось, что вы соберетесь в вашей с любимым квартире, и ты рисковала остаться наедине (на деле с Ириской, белой кошкой) с кучей дел. Однако приятный сюрприз не заставил себя ждать. Парни с самого утра приплелись к тебе с полными пакетами напитков, чтобы предложить свою помощь, а посему были посажены нарезать ингредиенты для салатов, отбивать и мариновать мясо, чистить овощи для гарнира.</p><p>Ты бы точно не справилась со всем в одиночку. Пусть активный и шумный Хечан иногда сбивал настрой и отвлекался на что-то еще (особенно учитывая, что с тобой он мало разговаривал из-за языкового барьера), Марк все время был сосредоточен и спокойно направлял энергию младшего в нужное русло время от времени. Ириска то крепко отсыпалась в дальней комнате, то иногда приходила посмотреть, что творят незнакомцы в вашей крепости, недоверчиво обводя их взглядом изумрудных глаз, привлекая внимание младшего ходячего бедствия. Все шло идеально. Вы (по большей части ты и Марк) успели сблизиться и поладить друг с другом, так что работа шла быстрее и веселее.</p><p>Все наконец готово: салаты разложены по вазочкам и выставлены на столе вместе с тарелкой, наполненной овощами, еще одной стеклянной тарой с лапшой и другой посудой с остальными блюдами, разве только мясо доходило в духовке до нужного состояния. Подарки, притащенные вашими друзьями, уже нашли свои места под Новогодним деревом, так же как и появившаяся из ниоткуда гитара. Ты поставила завернутые в упаковочную бумагу коробки для каждого из гостей и своего парня. Завешанная мишурой комната и елка, украшенная цветными игрушками и сияющими гирляндами, заставляли трепетать в предвкушении встречи с зачинщиком ваших посиделок.</p><p>"Милая, рейс задерживается, кажется, я не успею".</p><p>Встревоженный голос Джонни разбил твои мечтания, заставляя глаза округлиться.</p><p>- И как ты? И куда ты собираешься? - В панике уточняешь, переводя озадаченный взгляд на парней, что застыли, видя твой ступор.<br/>
- Сейчас позвоню матери и возьму такси, у меня есть здесь родственники, ночлег есть. - Парень тяжко вздыхает на том конце провода, - сладкая, прости, что так получилось, я и подумать не мог, что рейс отменят.<br/>
- Все хорошо, милый, я понимаю, - а у самой в глазах слезы застывают, ведь нихрена не хорошо.</p><p>Ты так ждала его на этой неделе, считала дни до праздника, но именно потому что Джонни должен был вернуться к тебе в него. А теперь ты проведешь Новый Год в компании его друзей, с которыми знакома от силы второй день. Готовая плакать, падаешь в кресло, стоит вам закончить вызов. До наступления полуночи не так много времени, и все настроение пропало. Все испорчено.</p><p>Марк, улавливая по частям разговора, что достигли его уха, сопоставил картину по кусочкам и завел разговор со своим приятелем, что удивленно вскрикнул и негодующе простонал. Ты не видишь, что происходит, ведь прячешь лицо в ладонях, пытаясь изо всех сил сдержать проступающую на глаза влагу. </p><p>- Хм, это было так, насколько я помню. - Голос старшего сопровождается мелодией, что заставляет заинтересованно поднять взгляд на него.</p><p>В его руках покоилась гитара, та самая, что стояла у елки. Пальцы легко скользят по струнам, и те беспрекословно подчиняются напору, издавая мягкие звуки. Складывающаяся музыка озарила вашу светлую комнату, где находилось трое малознакомых людей, прогоняя воцарившуюся на пару мгновений печаль. Хечан быстро оживился, улавливая знакомый мотив.</p><p>- Ооо, это она, погоди! - Парень старательно принялся за поиски текста в телефоне, чтобы освежить знания, сперва судорожно пытаясь вспомнить название композиции своих сонбенимов. - Дадада, давай Марки, я готов.</p><p>Наконец самоуверенно проговорил парень. На счет три Марк заново завел проигранный уже мотив, уже создавая более чистую мелодию.</p><p>- Окей, - он воодушевился тем, что так быстро получилось вспомнить композицию.</p><p>Наконец в дело вступил второй парень. Ты не знала, что этот звонкий голос (с нотками пафосной сучки) может быть таким певучим и сладким. Все-таки он разительно выделялся на фоне тех, что тебе приходилось слышать в живую. Даже белое создание, что до этого сонно потягивалось на диване, устремило свой взгляд на того, кто интересовался им сегодня больше всех. Тягучее медовое послевкусие оставалось на языке, когда парень тянул непонятные, но такие чарующие корейские слова вперемешку с родным английским. Ты невольно уставилась на Хечана, впитывая малейший звон его голоса, не в силах оторваться. Его взгляд блуждал то по тебе, то по приятелю, то по комнате. Нельзя сказать, что он нервничал, но наслаждался своим делом, и это приковывало внимание.</p><p>Марк сосредоточенно управлялся с музыкой, когда голос Хека лип к ушам мягкой сладкой ватой.</p><p>- Merry Merry Christma~s, - и твое сердце пропускает удар от этой едва протянутой нотки, но нет, это была не "любовь с первого взгляда".</p><p>Это было нескрываемое восхищение. </p><p>Наконец исполнитель подзывает тебя, показывая название знакомой песни на английском языке. Быстро находишь текст, и Марк меняет мотив мелодии, Хек начинает, а ты подхватываешь чуть дальше. Ваши голоса сливаются, вернее, твой оттеняет его голос так, что тот становится еще певучей и даже еще более гипнотическим. Вы пересеклись взглядами, когда ты отвлеклась от текста, убедившись в том, что помнишь слова, и улыбаетесь друг другу.</p><p>- Nice, - заключает Марк, обрывая мелодию.</p><p>Пусть тебе и осталась роль подпевки, сейчас ты была счастлива оказаться частью их дуэта, такого необычного и чарующего, особенно когда старший подхватил мотив и дополнил песню своим тембром. Ты оживленно стала восхищаться их навыками, но продлилось это недолго, ведь на экране телефона высветилось имя любимого.</p><p>- Сладкая, я прилечу сегодня, но не успею к полуночи. Рейс все-таки не отменили, и мы скоро отправимся. - Лучше новости ты и представить себе не могла, отчего загораешься радостью.<br/>
- Неважно, главное, что ты присоединишься к нам сегодня. - Утирая все-таки проступившие слезы счастья, отвечаешь Джонни.<br/>
- Вы поладили? Не упейтесь там без меня, а то мне будет очень грустно.<br/>
- Ты наконец приедешь домой в разгар Нового Года, сегодня никто не будет в печали, поверь мне. - Обводишь взглядом гостей, пока старший, видимо, объясняет другу, что происходит.</p><p>Все-таки, это самый чудесный Новый Год в твоей жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>